


Meredith/Derek--untitled, PG

by lone_lilly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-02
Updated: 2008-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_lilly/pseuds/lone_lilly





	Meredith/Derek--untitled, PG

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ga: derek/meredith](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/ga:+derek/meredith), [grey's anatomy](http://la-scapigliata.dreamwidth.org/tag/grey%27s+anatomy)  
  
  
---|---  
  
Meredith/Derek--untitled, PG

She has never been one to acknowledge anniversaries.

(This is sometimes a lie, but no one can prove it.)

She is too busy, too reckless, too apathetic toward life's milestones to pay attention.

(It's an image she's molded carefully over the past ten years; blank calendars around the house confirm this.)

It's a year before she knows it and she runs the risk of forgetting completely until she walks into the OR to scrub in that morning and the soap on her hands doesn't rinse off completely.

(Neither did her mother's ashes but the Chief paid no attention and she never told Derek how it felt like she had grit on her hands for days.)

She knows that Derek will have remembered, will most likely make sure she knows he remembered too.

(Derek doesn't remember; he never forgot.)

She spends the day avoiding him, moving from patient to lab and back without ever looking up from the chart in her hand.

(Cristina tells her he was an ass in surgery earlier.)

He isn't in the elevator when she leaves work; that's how she knows he's brooding.

(She wonders what she'll have to do to make it up to him and grabs a coffee on the way out the door; penance sex can be exhausting.)

He smiles at her when she finds him in the kitchen and she decides he doesn't remember after all.

(Always so inappropriately hopeful, that one.)

"I didn't see you today," she says as he kisses her cheek hello, arm sliding around her waist, holding her close.

(He lets her get away with this lie because she came home instead of Joe's.)

He doesn't hover, moving back to the stove where he is cooking her dinner.

(They've lived together three weeks and every day it's like she doesn't know him.)

She tries to make every silence between them an uncomfortable one but he doesn't seem to notice.

(It only makes the guilt thicker, like she'll have to break it to him later and he'll hate her all over again.)

Dinner is delicious but by the time she helps him with the dishes, she's practically bouncing on her heels in trepidation.

(It offends her a little that he's making her approach the subject when he knows how she is with these things, how easily she can fail.)

"I miss her," she blurts out in bed after sex that isn't nearly as acrobatic as she anticipated and she winces at her own poor timing.

(She probably wouldn't believe him if he told her it was cute.)

He blinks at her in surprise and she adds quickly, awkwardly, "I know that's probably weird, considering we didn't have the nicest relationship, but I do. I miss her. And it's been a year and she's not coming back and every day I just wish that she was here so I could tell her--"

(The kiss is the sweetest she thinks he's ever given her.)

"I know you miss her," he says, afterward, letting her tuck her face against his neck.

(She doesn't even know she is crying until he brushes the tears away with his mouth.)

"I'm sorry I died," she says quietly, so quietly she almost hopes he doesn't hear.

(He tenses underneath her and she knows her hope, as usual, is futile.)

"Me too," he agrees and then lets her off the hook, "Thank you for coming back."

(She'll get around to telling him why she did one day, in case he hasn't figured it out yet on his own.)

"Thanks for letting me," she swallows, pulling back to look at him and smiling when he does.

(This time the kiss doesn't stop for words.)

  



End file.
